


Metro's Demon

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Bernard shows emotions, Let Megamind Say Fuck, M/M, Megamind cries, Metro Man Is King, Roxanne becomes Queen later, Royalty AU, Then Megamind is King, he did, she's bamf, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Royalty AUMegamind is the bad omen of Metro. His appearance causes fear and hate to spread, shows bad things to come. He shows up in town one day. The next, Wayne, the Prince of Metro, is gone.





	Metro's Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOPE YOU ENJOY READING AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING

Megamind had tried for a while. He had, truly, but his misshapen head and blue skin caused a very obvious disconnect with the towns folk. They spoke of him like he wasn’t there next to them, told of horrible omens coming from his appearances, made him into something he didn’t want to be. 

So he forced himself into the role they wanted him to play. He would be the evil that they foretold, the wretchedness that they said he would bring unto them he would. He would be evil if they wanted him to be. 

It started small, little thefts here and there, mostly food to feed him and Minion, but then bigger things, metals from the blacksmith, weapons from the castle armory, painting right off the walls, and each time, he simply hid them off in his little cottage, Minion frowning at him. 

Megamind created what he wanted, needed, with those things, created the first brain bot there, which took quite a bit of work, if he had to say so himself, and thus, made himself his first grand entrance, with big collars and angry metal spikes on his shoulders, holding in his arms something living and metal and floating with too many sharp metal teeth, and laughed as they ran from him, hiding the pain it caused him. 

 

Wayne was tired. He was tired, and that was the only word for it. His parents, both technically retired, were about to name him King of Metro, and he didn’t want that. 

For a time, he had lived with the librarian, by the name of Bernard, hiding himself away in the library so no one knew he was there, and he fell in love with the simple calm like Bernard led, and, eventually, with Bernard himself. Going back to the castle was exhausting and he hated it with every fiber of his being. Sure, he had his toys, expensive horses with their own stable person each, large rooms with thousands of books he could breeze through, and yet… He didn’t want it. 

Sure, it seemed ungrateful, but god was he tired. Could he spend years like this, separated from the one person he loved more than anything? No… so he began to plan.

 

It took awhile, but eventually, he found a way in and out of the castle undetected, and discovered passageways in the walls, which lead to a room he could call his own. He set up shop there, inside the castle, where no one would ever think to look, relocated everything there, everything he had stolen, or worked on. Minion thought it risky, and, while yes, it was, it was also the perfect cover. No one would think to look inside the castle for the person that everyone inside despised! 

Though, finding that the closest place he could get out into the actual halls was the dungeons was a bit of a let down. He had avoided them carefully, and now he was living in them on his own choice. Oh well. Fate was a funny thing. 

Which, of course, meant that one of the… well he didn’t know what she was, but she was there now, and she saw him, and he panicked, eyes going wide. 

 

Now, Roxanne had not wanted to go into the dungeons at that time, had hated the idea that she had to! But, something was needed, and since she bounced between jobs and filled in where she was needed, she was sent down. Knowing better than to mouth off directly to the head of the staff, a plump little woman who took no shit at the same level as Roxanne, she let herself drag down to the dungeons. 

And came face to face with Metro’s demon. 

Now, she hated that name too. Metro’s Demon sounded like he was something to be scared of, and, if she was honest, he wasn’t that terrifying. Megamind was a gentle soul, she noticed, that never hurt anyone intentionally. Sure he stole and terrified, but he stole food, and the only people she knew that did that were the ones who were sick and poor and starving, and she shouldn’t be thinking of Metro’s demon so kindly when he was right in front of her, inside the castle, with the biggest doe eyes- 

“What are you doing here?” It came out without her meaning it too, and she watched his eyes go wide, before he turned on his heel and bolted. 

 

He didn’t expect her to follow him! Why in the world was this woman following him! Megamind hadn’t even expected to be questions, just screamed at, or her calling for help, but she seemed dead set on finding him herself! Oh god why won’t she stop following him! 

He flung himself at the wall, pushing the right brick and letting the wall move out his of his way, slipping inside and slamming the brick back into place from the other side of the wall. As it closed, Megamind watched her round the corner, catching a glimpse of the wall closing before he couldn’t see her, and she couldn’t see him. 

 

Damn! So close and yet, at the same time, so far. Roxanne searched the wall for some hidden lever, found none, then sighed. The inside of the walls was likely to be a maze and she didn’t want to get caught inside without knowing the way out. She resigned herself to having just missed him this time, but refused to let the same happen again. 

As she found what she had been down here for originally, Roxanne sighed. She would have to come down here more often to find him again, but it was unlikely he’d come out soon if she had caught him. She’d just have to wait. 

 

God he was never leaving the walls again. It was safe, and perfect, and he would never need to leave. 

Fate had a different idea. Food was running low, and he didn’t want to steal from the kitchens, which was always bustling with people. Thus, he’d have to go into town in the next few days. He hated going into town. Minion offered often to go for him, but Megamind refused. He was used to the insults hurled his way, but Minion, pure, sweet, wonderful Minion would never be introduced to the hateful stared in town, if Megamind had anything to do with it. 

It took him three days to gather the courage to leave the walls, donning his spiked cape, staring at himself in the broken mirror before letting his face rise into the evil grin he had adopted for this work. Time to make a scene. 

 

Was he lucky? Megamind! Of course! Megamind showing up gave him the perfect cover. If anything, Wayne was lucky. He could get out, and it wouldn’t fall onto his shoulders for running away and he could be with his love again! It was a perfect plan, with no faults he could see. 

The day after Megamind went into town, Wayne slipped out of the castle, into the little library, and didn’t return. 

 

Panic didn’t set in for a few days, before the castle announced it’s prince missing. Soon, calls for Megamind’s head started sprouting, and searches for his abode began. 

 

Megamind started the search the moment he realized. Metro’s king was gone, and he couldn’t sit back and let himself be blamed for something he didn’t do. Perhaps he started to get a bit careless, which led to Roxanne, as he had learned her name to be, catching him again. 

This time, panic set in far too quickly for his liking, and he stumbled back, hitting the wall and sliding down, words spilling from his mouth without permission. 

“I didn’t do it! I promise to you, I can prove it, please, I didn’t do it, don’t call them, please, please, I-I-I-I’m trying to find him, I can find him, I can get him back, I didn’t, it was a coincidence, they all are, they’re just all blamed on me, please don’t hurt me-” 

 

Roxanne had not expected… this. She had gone down like she had before every day, and spotted the blue skinned man. He had spotted her, and, right as she prepared for a chase again, he stumbled back, sliding down the wall, pleading for her not to hurt him.

Her eyes went wide a moment, before carefully approaching him. He went silent with a whimper, hiding in the cape he had on, shivering. Roxanne glanced around, before kneeling next to him, putting a hand on her shoulder, which he flinched away from. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Megamind.” She murmured, and watched his eyes come into view, shiny with unshed tears. He still hid mostly behind his cape, just showing his eyes, shivering a bit. “I’m not… I promise you. I… wanted to find you again since the first time. Are you alright?” 

 

Was she… comforting him? Was that was what happening? Megamind blinked a few times, trying to rid himself of tears before sniffling softly. “You’re not?” he hated how broken and scared he sounded, but he couldn’t force his voice to stop shaking, fear still racking through his body. Roxanne shook her head, sitting carefully next to him. 

“I won’t.” He still didn’t fully believe her, but… this was the best he was going to get, he supposed. He nodded slowly, ducking his head again to wipe his eyes in a hopefully discrete way, before looking back up at her. A soft smile had graced her face, making her eyes shine in a way he wanted to watch for years if he could- 

No. He was Metro’s Demon. He didn’t need this. He didn’t want this. Still, he closed his eyes, letting himself sit there a moment before she spoke up once again. 

 

“I can help. Find him.” Roxanne watched his head fly up again so quickly she worried he was going to smack it against the wall. “I can actually go out in public without people calling for my head on a pike. I can go out and try to find him, then, if I do, sneak you to him. I can’t do much in the way of fighting to save him,  but I’m sure you can.” 

She watched his eyes go through thousands of emotions, all too quick to follow, before they hardened and hid his feelings quickly. “And why would you want to associate with the demon?” He asked tersely, spitting out the name like it poisoned him. 

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head a bit, standing and pulling him up. “Cause I really don’t think you’re a demon, Megamind. You’ve only ever stolen food, you’ve never hurt a soul, only scared them. You’re not a bad guy. You’ve just got a bad deal.” 

She again watched his eyes go soft and cycle through emotions, before settling on a mixture of fear and hope. He smiled softly. “Fine, You may help.” 

 

“Minion is going to kill me.” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head a moment. Roxanne raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Megamind took her hand to lead her through the corridors, before stopping and pressing a brick out of place, opening the door and escorting her inside. 

“It’s dark, and gloomy, I know, but it’s home.” He smiled, leading her through until the soft bowgs of his first started up and the glowing case of Zero turned around the corner and attached to him. “Oh, hi buddy… Did you miss me?” He grinned, stroking the top of it’s case, then took the piece of metal it held, turning, tossing it over Roxanne’s head. She didn’t hear it land, but watched the brain bot as it passed in the same arch that the metal had, before Megamind took her hand again and led her deeper. 

He was right, of course, about Minion being upset with him. He ranted for a good few minutes, before simply accepting it. Megamind grinned, before beginning to lay out a plan for them to work on. 

 

Two days. It took two days to find him in the library, all the way near the back, smiling at the librarian, who, for the first time in Roxanne’s memory, was grinning back. She reported this back to Megamind, before sneaking them both there in the dark of the night. He slipped in, pulling her with, going upstairs to the living quarters. Wayne was fine. Reading a book in the big chair, and Megamind stared open mouthed before growling. 

“How dare you! You used me didn’t you! Just to get yourself out of responsibility!” He shouted, outraged, bringing the librarian out from his room, eyes going wide at seeing the Metro Demon in his living room. Wayne seemed unfazed, letting out a sigh before standing. 

“I admit it, I did time it that way… but I just wanted out. I’m not prince material!” Wayne sighed, looking over towards the librarian, who smiled reassuringly back at him. “Besides. Who would accept the prince falling in love with a commoner?” 

 

Megamind felt a rage never felt inside himself before. He had basically called for a death hunt on Megamind and didn’t seem to feel a damn thing! “They’d get over it! Who fucking cares who you fall in love with, it’s your love. Who cares. You were born into this, you are going to deal with it! I’m not going to die because you thought ‘Oh, I’m tired, I don’t wanna be a prince in the life of luxury, I’m going to sentence this man to death because I’m tired’! NO! I refuse to do that. I am not your scapegoat, I am not your plaything, I refuse to die for you! You are going to go back there, and you are going to admit to your crimes, and you are going to be the prince and the king and you’re going to deal with it, because that’s the hand you were given and you can’t run away from it just because you want to! You have responsibilities to handle, you have people who rely on you, and you left them with nobody! Nobody! If I was actually as evil as people say, I would have taken over in seconds! Then again, maybe if you’re the type of king we’ll have, we won’t want you back!” 

Wayne stared, wide eyed at his outburst, and suddenly, he felt shame and fear again. He went silent, curling back into his cape, hiding himself from the peering wide eyes of the people around him. 

 

Roxanne was quiet a moment, before placing a hand on Megamind’s shoulder, trying her hardest to comfort him. She had spent enough time around him in the past couple days to see what he became when scared, truly and properly. “Wayne… what we’re saying… is you can’t just abandon us like that. People want his head on a stick because they think that he took you away. You have to fix it.” 

Wayne blinked once, seeming to process this before sighing. “Alright… okay… fine. I’ll go back. But I don’t want to be prince or king again. I’ll think of something else…” He sighed, shaking his head, glancing outside. “You two should get back to wherever you came from before it gets light outside. I’ll come back tomorrow. Promise you.” 

Roxanne didn’t fully believe him, but had no choice but to go, leading Megamind away with a gentle hand on his unspiked shoulder, tugging him into her embrace the moment she could, letting him shake against her until he was composed again. 

 

He came back the next day, standing on the castle steps and allowing guards and castle men to bring the townsfolk forwards. Behind him, just inside the doors, stood Megamind and Roxanne, quiet and listening. Just in case. 

“Citizens of Metro. A few days ago, I went missing, and you began the hunt for who you thought the criminal was. However… I was not kidnapped. I left on my own accord. I did not want to be prince, and I still don’t. However, someone came to me, scared for his own life, and actually lectured me into returning. I abandoned you in the worst time, and caused fear against people who did not deserve it. I did not mean to make anyone scared of where I was and who took me. However… I don’t want to return to the princely role. I can’t handle it. I’m not good at it. It’s exhausting and most days I don’t want to leave my bed because I know I’ll just stand up and be the person you want me to be and not the person I want me to be. Luckily… I know the perfect replacement.” 

The doors swung open, revealing them. Megamind’s eyes went wide, and he clutched at his cape, eyes darting around at the crowd built. Roxanne grabbed his arm, marching them both up to Wayne’s shoulder, head held high. Megamind nearly cowered behind them, but still, kept his eyes on the crowd. Confusion, fear, and anger seemed to be the only things in their eyes, and Megamind shrunk further in on himself. 

“This… is Megamind. Many know him as Metro’s Demon. But he’s more than that. He’s the one who looked and found me where I hid myself. He’s the one who stood up to me and told me to my face that I was being an idiot, he’s the one who yelled until he got into through my skull that I needed to do something, come back and clear up things that have gotten muddled. Megamind… is not Metro’s Demon. Metro never had a demon. If anything, he is Metro’s angel.” 

Megamind’s head snapped up at that. Angel? He never thought of it that way… but it had to be a joke. A joke to lead to his real capture. It had to be. 

“Look at his so called crimes. Thievery seems to be the biggest, but what did he steal? Food. Stop to think. I know for a fact that he has taken things from the blacksmith and the woodworker, but… they are also the ones who find gold pieced in strange places, where there’s no reason for them to be there. Those apparent thefts are few and far between. He’s only truly stolen food, and for what reason? Everyone’s hungry, but when the shop refuses to sell to you, you resort to anything you can. He’s scared people, yes, but he’s never hurt a single soul. He’s scared them, off and away from the scenes of his fake crimes, so no one would be hurt. He’s never destroyed a home. He’s never harmed a person. His only crime is that of being hungry, and that is no crime. Thus, as the current prince, I absolve him of his crimes, completely. Thus, I ask of you, to let him pass my crown onto him, who I believe to be far better suited to it.” Wayne looked over at Megamind, whose face was streaked in tears, and reached a hand out to him. 

Megamind, without thinking, launched himself at Wayne and hugged him tight, clinging onto him a moment. Wayne let out a laugh, placing his hand onto Megamind’s shoulder, before looking behind him. Two servants brought forwards the crown, mostly for show, of the king. Wayne let them place it on his head, before pushing Megamind back a moment, taking his own step back. 

The crowd was silent. 

Staring, with tears in his eyes, Megamind shifted a big, having seen this happen once. He glanced at Wayne, making sure he was doing this correctly as he kneeled before the king. Wayne smiled at him a moment, before letting his face fall into something more somber. 

“Megamind… you don’t have a last name, do you?” He lifted his head a moment, shaking it slightly, and Wayne sighed. “Alright. Megamind. Though you have not been coached in the ways of royalty, I ask of you to take on the mantle of King of Metro. This is not going to be an easy task. It’ll be tiring, and you’ll make decisions that seem to have no right answer. If you refuse, I will take it on again, and try to find someone else. However… I think you fit the best. You’re the one who found me and gave the pep talk to come back. Thus… Megamind. Metro’s Angel… I ask of you, will you take the crown?” 

 

Megamind hesitated a moment, biting his lip, before smiling softly, lifting his head to look up at Wayne, letting himself show a soft true smile. “I will.” Wayne grinned, shifting, then taking off the crown from his head, kneeling down and placing it on Megamind’s head. He gestured for Megamind to stand, and he did so, carefully, leaving Wayne kneeling at his feet. Megamind blinked, biting his lip and looking out at the crowd. He couldn’t see the emotions from before there, couldn’t see the fear and anger anymore. Then he could barely see anything, tears welling up and sliding down his face. 

 

Roxanne smiled softly, before stepping up behind him carefully. “Citizens of Metro, say hello to your new king. Megamind, Angel of Metro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I dunno if I wanna do a sequel or not but hey. Maybe.


End file.
